So Close
by H. Mae
Summary: A bitter sweet romantic dance between two best friends. Inspired by the dance scene in Enchanted - so if you've seen the movie, then you know how this goes... Don't forget to review please


**A.N:****It would be awesome to listen to the song while you read or - before you read, you know, just to get into the 'light' mood. This story was originally meant for my OC's Lela (who is Sam here), Justin (Danny) and Chester (Tucker), but I thought it would fit perfectly for DannyxSam. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Danny Phantom in any way. This story is inspired by Enchanted (which I also do not own), in the dance scene at the ball. I just had to make at least a short drabble on it. It was hard to resist. So anyways, umm... oh yes, original song is by Jon Mclaughlin. :3 **

**Also, I do not own anything you think seem's familiar to you from anywhere else besides this story. **

**So anyways - hope you guys enjoy this bitter-sweet romance~~~ **

* * *

**"So Close"**

The music played softly around the two friends. They sat awkwardly in silence, allowing the melody from the piano to drift across them. Just then the black haired boy got up and offered his hand to the Goth beauty next to him.

"Dance with me."

He didn't need to push her any further, a small smile spread across her lips as she took his hand. He waltzed them onto their make shift dance floor of their gymnasium. The place which once was filled with balls and hanging ropes for climbing were put away. Now balloons scattered around the floor, and the fruity smell of punch filled the air. The neon lights dimmed down following the slow song that the DJ was playing. All the teens paired up and gazed into their partners eyes. Bright blues met pale lavenders.

_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm.  
The music playing on for only two.  
_

Danny's left hand was on her waist, his right was gently holding onto her fingers. He pulled her close to him and swayed them across the dance floor.

_So close, together.  
And when I'm with you  
So close, to feeling alive._

He dropped her hand and took her by the waist, her own hands snaking around his neck, their foreheads pressed against one another.

"Sam…" he whispered.

"Yes Danny?" her voice was cool and soft.

_A life goes by,  
Romantic dreams must die.  
So I bid my goodbye  
And never knew.  
_

He sighed and brought them back to their original position, taking her hand in his. He smiled wearily, "Nothing, just wanted to say your name." She tried to smile back, but it came out more of an apologetic look than the comfort he was hoping for.

_So close, was waiting,  
Waiting here with you.  
And now, forever, I know  
All that I wanted  
to hold you so close._

He twirled her around making her deep purple gown flutter and cascade ever so gracefully. She was so beautiful, and she looked especially beautiful tonight. Her hair was brought up with light curls framing her feminine face. Her bright amethyst eyes searching his, as if trying to tell him a secret she's been keeping for so long.

So close to reaching  
That famous happy end.  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend.  
And now you're beside me,  
And look how far we've come.  
So far we are. So close...

He was tapped on the shoulder by another boy. "May I cut in?" he gave a grin to the girl. The raven haired boy shook his head trying to bring himself back to reality.

"Of course." He said and gave Sam away. She looked back with worry. The boy pulled her into position and continued where she and Danny had left off.

The young halfa shot her another one of his trademark smirks, silently telling her _'it's alright' _before slumping down on one of the empty chairs by the walls.

"Why'd you let her go?" a voice startled him. It was Tucker. He had a drink in his hand and pointed at the couple dancing in the middle of the floor.

"He's her boyfriend." Danny said in a monotone.

"You know that isn't true."

"He asked her out Tuck."

"She didn't say yes."

"Well not yet."

"Then why are you giving her the chance to when you _clearly _don't want it?" the techno-geek raised a brow in confusion.

Danny stayed silent, thinking of the many qualities of the boy who was dancing with his best friend.

_Oh how could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

"She's just my friend Tucker."

"And your just helplessly in love with her."

_We're so close to reaching  
that famous happy end,  
And almost believing,  
this one's not pretend.  
Let's go on dreaming  
for we know we are...  
so close, so close  
and still so far..._

The song ended, and all the pairs bowed low. The young halfa's eyes didn't leave Sam for even a second. He opened his mouth to speak, his gaze on her ever so constant.

"Yeah…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ... **

* * *

**A.N: So what do you guys think? I just couldn't bring myself to type the words _THE END _at the end cuz it would suck as an ending :)) **


End file.
